


What’s in a Name?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Violent Desires Meet Violent Ends [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	What’s in a Name?

Four days after the first time since you’d met that man while out. He’d passed your mind now and then, and you hated to admit that he’d caught your curiosity. It had been an extremely boring day in Alexandria when you’d opted for another trip outside the gates.

You had been walking for maybe fifteen minutes when you’d heard his voice. “Jessie!” The name had barely registered to you, so you didn’t stop. “Jessie!” Realizing that they were calling out to you, you turned. “Thought that was you.” He smirked.

Chuckling, you turned towards him, thumbs stuck in your back pockets. “Awe, did you miss me?” You moved towards him a bit.

He shrugged. “I happened to be passing by, and saw you.” He told you. “So, gonna tell me your real name?”

“You gonna tell me yours?” You asked playfully. “Give me a hint?”

“Nope.” He grinned, enjoying this playful banter with you. “Doesn’t mean you can’t tell me yours.” He countered, sounding much like a salesman.

You pretended to think, tapping your chin with your finger. “Than, what can I call you, mystery man?” It wasn’t like you didn’t have friends, or you didn’t enjoy your life with the others, but this? This was new, it was flirty, and completely away from everything else in life.

He chuckled, rubbing his stubble. “How about you call me…Joe.”

“Joe…?” Your amusement was written across your face. “Well, Joe, I’ll let you be on your way.” You waved. “Until next time.”

“Hey, what about you?” He called after you.

Turning, you walked backwards, shrugging. “Call me Katie.” You called back before turning to continue heading on your way, a smile on your face. While you’d given Rosita a short little description of him, this was something you didn’t have to share. This was something that was all yours.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, you crossed each other’s paths a handful of times. Never giving each other your real names. It was a game to each of you. You’d been Tammy, Lola, Chrystal, and Brandy. He’d been Mike, Chuck, Seth, and Will. Each time, your chats got a little longer, a little more forward.

You’d come to look forward to your next meeting. The scruff on his chin, the motorcycle jacket that you’d never seen him without, the way he carried Lucille over his shoulder. He had this stride to him, so laid back, so sure of himself, and yet so pulled together. Like every movement was calculated.

You were the first one to make a move forward. “Meet me in that house we met in the first time?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really?” He stepped closer. “And what should we do there?”

Biting your lip, you chuckled. “How about you show up tomorrow morning, and find out?” You looked up at him, her fingers holding part of his leather jacket.

“I think I can do that, sweetheart. What should I call you?” His face was closer to yours.

You pecked his cheek and smiled. “Call me kitten. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watched as you moved away, amused. It was rare to surprise him like this, but you’d fuckin’ succeeded.


End file.
